This Changes Everything
by daenabenjen42
Summary: An exploration of moments that changed everything...
1. Revenge of the Sith

Title: This Changes Everything  
Genre: Poetry (okay, angsty poetry)  
Timeframe: ROTS  
Characters: Vader, Padme, tha nation of Naboo, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia  
Summary: exploration of the OT in poetry.

* * *

This changes everything  
Here and Now,  
on this table  
in deep pain  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
a broken heart  
a fallen man  
a life together  
is no more

This changes everything  
a choice  
made in darkness  
brings night  
across the sky  
Oppression  
for twenty years

This changes everything  
a war  
a birth  
a death  
and all at once,  
a nation mourns

This changes everything  
a threat destroyed  
a celebration

This changes everything  
twins born in secret  
a marriage torn apart

This changes everything  
liberty dies  
with thunderous applause

This changes everything  
a battle  
between former friends

This Changes everything  
the long night has begun  
here and now  
there is no going back

* * *

Date Written: November 8, 2005


	2. A New Hope

**Title**: This Changes Everything (for ANH)  
**Summary**: ANH summed up in poetry.

* * *

This changes everything  
Here and now  
A twist of the truth  
A wary explanation  
There is no going back

This changes everything  
A kid with a name  
From the past

This changes everything  
An old man  
Once thought dead  
Returning

This changes everything  
Here and now  
In the pilots seat  
With a finger on the trigger  
There is no going back

This changes everything  
With a yell  
Of triumph  
And a bit of confusion

This changes everything  
A lightsaber  
Given to a son  
A reminder of the past

This changes everything  
A scoundrel  
A princess  
A match made  
Though they both deny it

This changes everything  
A teacher  
And a student

This changes everything  
A long walk  
Across a room  
Two medals  
Three smiles  
A howl

This changes everything  
Here and now  
An old couple killed  
A boy becoming a man  
There is no going back

This changes everything  
Stolen plans  
To a battle station  
Hidden inside a little droid

This changes everything  
Here and now  
An order given  
A planet destroyed  
There is no going back

This changes everything  
The end of the long night  
Is finally in sight  
If not in reach

* * *

Date Written: November 14, 2005


	3. The Empire Strikes Back

**Title**: This Changes Everything (for ESB)  
**Summary**: ESB summed up in poetry.

* * *

This changes everything  
A probe  
Or a meteor  
A voice in the cold  
A paw to the face

This changes everything  
A choice to stay or go  
An argument  
A funny mental image

This changes everything  
A missing man  
A concerned friend  
A soon to be  
Frozen animal

This changes everything  
Here and now  
A blizzard  
A message  
A compulsion  
There is no going back

This changes everything  
A concerned friend  
An unconscious man  
A shelter

This changes everything  
A battle in the snow  
A race to escape disaster  
There is victory,  
There is defeat  
And again  
The empire reigns

This changes everything  
In a swamp  
Things to learn  
Things to fear

This changes everything  
The scoundrel  
The princess  
In the belly  
Of a space slug  
A moment interrupted

This changes everything  
A test  
A failure to believe  
and a failure  
to heed sound advice

This changes everything  
Here and now  
A horrifying truth  
Uncovered  
For better or worse  
There is no going back

This changes everything  
A man frozen  
A woman left alone

This changes everything  
And while darkness  
Still reigns  
The search begins

* * *

Date Written: November 19, 2005


	4. Return of the Jedi

Title: This Changes Everything (for ROTJ)  
Summary: Return of the Jedi, summed up in poetry.

* * *

This changes everything  
a half-cooked plan  
to rescue a frozen man

This changes everything  
a truth confirmed  
a truth untwisted

This changes everything  
here and now  
half a story told  
a twin revealed  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
a new threat  
a plan  
a strike team  
a surprise general

This changes everything  
furry little primitives  
short help  
but better than none at all

This changes everything  
a question  
a memory  
a revelation

This changes everything  
a son's faith  
a father's choice

This changes everything  
an encounter  
with darkness  
a choice  
to hold firm  
or to turn

This changes everything  
the fleet arrives  
a complication  
a surprise

This changes everything  
over-confidence of darkness  
a turning of the tables

This changes everything  
here and now  
blue lightning  
flashing and arcing  
a plea  
a choice  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
a woman hurt  
a man concerned  
a hidden blaster  
an inside joke

This changes everything  
here and now  
a request  
to look upon a son  
a goodbye  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
an offer to  
not get in the way  
an explanation  
and everything is fine  
just fine

This changes everything  
here and now  
a torch  
a fire  
a funeral for the lost  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
fireworks  
furry primitives  
beating on helmets  
a celebration

This changes everything  
the end of the long night  
is here  
Long live the alliance

* * *

Date Written: November 22, 2005


	5. The Phantom Menace

Notes: This Changes Everything, Phantom Menace Edition. (I have yet to write one for AOTC, but that doesn't mean I won't. :) )

* * *

This changes everything  
a blockade  
with shadow purpose

This changes everything  
Negotiations  
that didn't take place

This changes everything  
here and now  
communications disrupted  
invasion  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
two Jedi  
a Gungan

This changes everything  
there's always  
a bigger fish  
in the planet core

This changes everything  
here and now  
a choice to go  
and plead the case  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
a damaged engine  
a desert world  
repairs are needed

This changes everything  
a queen in disguise  
a slave boy  
destiny entwined

This changes everything  
a podrace  
win or lose  
and destiny  
is here

This changes everything  
here and now  
a mother's love  
a son's freedom  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
unlikely winner  
bets won  
and bets lost

This changes everything  
here and now  
an old evil  
returning  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
too old  
for training  
Future uncertain

* * *

Date Written: March 24, 2006


	6. Attack of the Clones

This changes everything  
precautions taken  
a ship landing  
destruction  
life lost  
regret

This changes everything  
friends meet again  
so much  
has changed

This changes everything  
politics  
suspicion  
a dark under current  
to it all

This changes everything  
attempted assasination  
failure  
capture  
betrayal

This changes everything  
morning chores  
interrupted  
a cry sounded

This changes everything  
suspicion  
a missing planet  
mystery

This changes everything  
here and now  
a man and a woman  
together  
in hiding  
building  
a relationship  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
a mission  
to uncover  
truth  
behind the lies

This changes everything  
a cry heard  
but unheeded  
for far too long

This changes everything  
missing planet found  
discoveries  
battle  
in the rain

This changes everything  
here and now  
a cry answered  
a wish fulfilled  
a slide towards the dark side  
is begun  
there is no going back

This changes everything  
captured  
and rescued  
and captured again

This changes everything  
an admission  
in the face  
of seemingly-certain death  
a first kiss

This changes everything  
backup arriving  
with cloned troopers  
and turning the tide

This changes everything  
here and now  
a holy man  
a man  
a woman  
and two droid witnesses  
there is no going back

* * *

Written: 10-01-2013


End file.
